Lanie and the Olympians
by pipermclean537
Summary: Meet new half-bloods along with the old ones you already fell in love with. Adventure, Romance, Humor. The rest you will have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: My Version of an Intro

**Chapter 1: My Version of an Intro**

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I give full credit to the brilliant Rick Riordan. Although, you don't really know the Percy gang yet in my story, or that their half-bloods. Oh well. That will come. ;D

We were going along down the street, getting bazar looks from people as we road our friend. Then all of a sudden we stopped moving. I looked down to see a Chiron statue.

"Close your eyes!" Mason yelled at me.

I only had time to be confused when we heard screams erupt from the mass of people walking down 5th Avenue.

Well, maybe I should back up a bit. Sorry, getting a little ahead of myself I guess. Maybe our introduction should be more like this:

Haven't you always wanted to be different? To have a life that's completely out of the ordinary? I hope not, because I do, and trust me, it's no walk in the park. Being on the run, never knowing if a minute will be your last? Nah, don't be different. It's scary. Stick with extra ordinary.

"Lanie!" I woke up that morning to find my half-brother standing over me with an empty bucket with a sneer on his face. The bucket was empty because all of the cold water that was in it was on _me._

"Wipe that smile off your face," I snapped at him.

I got up and grabbed an old t-shirt and my ripped jeans out of closet and went to go take a shower. A nice, long, hot shower.

After I finished, I went to go to the jail they call a school here. My best friend Mason jumped out at me and scared me half to death.

"God, Mason! Was that really necessary?" I demanded.

"If you want to walk to school together it his," he replied with that crooked smile I always loved.

So, there I was, all naïve thinking it was gonna be a normal day. Guess what? I was wrong.

We walk into the school together and try to ignore the chaos going on around us. As we take our seats in English, we looked to the board and saw how we were supposed to be reading. Blech, reading. You know, I probably wouldn't even mind it so much if it weren't for the small dyslexia issue. Ok, big dyslexia issue.

As I open my book to pretend like I'm reading it, I let my eyes wander to Mason. I guess I didn't give you a description of him, so here it goes. He has shaggy, brown hair that always looks perfect even though he never even spends 5 minutes on it. He's got the big, warm, brown eyes to match. The thing about Mason, is that he looks good no matter what he's wearing. It's like he doesn't even have to try. Oh, God, what am I saying?

Anyway, my description is probably a whole lot less flattering. I have stick- straight, kinda thick dark brown hair with bangs. My eyes are a weird shade of blue, gray. I, on the other hand, look shabby no matter what I wear. Like today in my big t-shirt and ripped jeans. Oh, and my black converse that are so old and faded they look kinda gray. And that's the extent of my charms.

After what seems like ages, the bell rings. I race to be one of the first ones out the door. As I inhale the polluted New York air, all I'm thinking is _Freedom!_ Eventually, I see Mason emerge from the crowd, and we start to walk home together.

"Look, let's take this short cut. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted and ready to get home, but you're walking slow," he observes.

"Yeah, great idea. Let's cut through the dark alley," I mutter.

I go down the alley with Mason despite my better judgment. Mistake number 1.

Then, I hear a hissing sound that gives me the heebiejeebies. But, like an idiot, I keep walking down the alley. Mistake number 2.

What's next? You guessed it! Our horse friend runs up behind us, and we both scream. Second heart attack of the day. The scream was mistake number 3.

"Get on!" the horse yells.

I hesitate, but Mason is already on the guy by the time I react.

"Are you crazy? What if he's a psychopath?" I demand.

"Got a better idea?"

And with that, I jumped on the horse guy. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. What about the strangers rule? Well, when you're being chase by something that hisses like a snake, rules like that just don't apply.

So that brings us back to the beginning.

We were going along down the street, getting bazar looks from people as we road our friend. Then all of a sudden we stopped moving. I looked down to see a Chiron statue.

"Close your eyes!" Mason yelled at me.

I only had time to be confused when we heard screams erupt from the mass of people walking down 5th Avenue.

Great, now you're caught up. Now can we please move on?


	2. Chapter 2:I Refuse Candy from a Stranger

**Chapter 2: I Refuse Candy from a Stranger**

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, so please don't sue me. K, thanks.

I close my eyes like I was told. Have you ever tried not to look at something that everyone is screaming about? Let me tell you, it's not easy.

"Great so now what? Our ride is a rock!" I screamed at Mason.

Then, thank the gods, I noticed a short little knife in Chiron's belt, which luckily, was not turned to stone by the thing in front of me. Mason noticed what I did and told me good idea, yada yada yada, but I was hardly hearing him because I was practically frozen with fear.

"Answer me these two questions," I told Mason, "A. What the heck IS that thing? And B. How are we supposed to kill it if we can't even freaking look at it?"

"Oh, demigods," the monster hissed, "I would just love a new demigod statue in my collection. It's been CENTURIES since I've been lucky enough to have one."

Now I'm not a complete idiot, so I knew after she said this that she was Medusa, the snake head freak who liked to make mementos out of innocent people. And that's when I figured out we were gonna die.

Mason whispered in my ear, "Whatever you do, DON'T look. I can't lose you right now."

My stomach did a somersault and I shut my eyes tighter. _I can't lose you either,_ I wanted to say. I almost wasn't even curious about what all that demigod crap meant. ALMOST.

"Come on, Daughter of Death," she crooned to me. I knew it we didn't have much time, so I didn't ask her questions about my new title. Blindly, I stuck my new found knife out in the direction I thought I heard her voice coming from. There was a shrill screech, and then silence. That's when I blacked out.

I came to and I was back in my bedroom. At first I was convinced this was just a dream. Correction, nightmare that was until I saw an exhausted Mason sitting by my bed next to some guy with vivid green eyes that I didn't recognize. I sat up quickly and almost barfed with the nausea.

"Easy," the green eyed guy warned. "Eat this." He handed my something that looked vaguely like peanut brittle. I pushed his hand away.

"I'm good. I don't take candy from strangers, thanks." I said.

To my astonishment, he chuckled. "Suit yourself."

I took a second shot at standing up. With some difficulty, I managed. "So which one of you wants to tell me what's going on? I think I deserve a very detailed explanation." I demanded.

"Go get dressed into this," Mason tossed me a big orange t-shirt that said camp half- blood and my favorite worn, ripped jeans. "Then we'll talk." He sniffed. "Ooh, and brush your teeth while you're at it."

I sneered at him, but obediently went to get ready. I came out, slipped my sneakers on, and went to sit down, ready to hear whatever they were willing to tell me.

"Ok, shoot. Oh and um, where's my mom? I bet if she walked in the door right now, she'd beat green eyes here with a baseball bat, thinking he's trying to rob me or something," I said.

"Don't freak out. She's downstairs. Mason just told her I was a friend from school and she let me up. And just FYI the name's Percy Jackson." green eyes said. I mean Percy. Sorry, old habits.

"Ok, PERCY. Since you're such a genius, how would you like to be the one to tell me the whole story?" I said. Mason got a disappointed look on his face.

"Well," he said, a distant look on his face, "you wouldn't believe a freaking word I said even if I did tell you so no." Percy said.

"WHAT?" I demanded. I paused. "You know what, we don't need your help anyway. Don't tell us. Fine. I don't give a crap. We will figure this out ourselves. Have a nice life Percy Jackson." I grabbed my wallet, my phone, and Mason by the elbow and stormed out of the room.

We managed to get out the door without a single question from my mom, thank gods. Percy caught up and said, "I know you hate me now and want me to go away, but go to Camp Half Blood. Find Yancy Academy. Ask for Grover Underwood. He'll know what you need. And for what it's worth…" he paused.

"Lanie," I filled in.

"For what it's worth, Lanie," he said, "I don't hate you." And with that, he took off down the street.

Mason and I both just stared at each other in silence for a minute trying to take it all in.

"Well," he said finally, "Let's go back inside and get a phone book. We're gonna find Yancy Academy."

Hello, faithful readers! Do you see that little button down there that says review? Click it, click it! Constructive criticism and compliments are greatly appreciated :D


End file.
